


双向捕获

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M, Slut Draco, 中文字数4356
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 10:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19534390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	双向捕获

德拉科在社交网站上有个十多万粉丝的账号。头像是他自己，戴着金色的波浪卷发，鲜红的嘴唇间含着一根细长的烟——之所以说“含”，是因为他把这个动作做得过于色情，甚至脱离了暗示的范畴，而是种赤裸裸的、低俗的明示。网上对他骂声一片，但他不在乎，他只用知道世界上有十万人为他神魂颠倒，远超过十万人想上他的床，还有一些人一边在键盘上用大写字母敲下“寡廉鲜耻”，一边咬牙切齿地撸动自己的阴茎。总有些粉丝私聊发裸照给他，偶尔他来了性质，就在里面挑个看得顺眼、家伙也够大的，把他拖进自己的炮友列表里面。

不过通常，德拉科对太容易得手的男人兴趣不大。近期他的兴趣在一个大他二十岁的教授身上，寡言少语、一板一眼，一看就离他的世界不止一点点远——这正是趣味所在。西弗勒斯·斯内普，他的房东。

德拉科保证西弗勒斯对社交网站一无所知，更猜不到德拉科的经济来源就是在网络上搔首弄姿；尽管他已经不知多少次在客厅的沙发上只穿着几块黑色布料、变换各种姿势拍照，那个木讷的男人还坚持以为他的游手好闲完全由于他有个有钱的老爸——拜托，卢修斯两年前就不认他这个儿子了。不过，他有自信这不会持续太久。

一想到西弗勒斯看见接近衣不蔽体的自己时脸上僵硬的表情，德拉科就忍不住发笑，忍不住想象那男人被自己含住的表情是什么样的。

一天晚上他照例做他的每周直播，镜头正对着远处的书房，门没关，屏幕上出现了西弗勒斯伏案工作的影子。立刻有粉丝问他的身份；德拉科想了想，暧昧地勾起嘴角：“近期的同居对象。他是个……神父。”

评论区炸开了锅。他的粉丝清楚他的私生活混乱，对此并无微词，肆无忌惮地用一些下流词汇赞美他的毫无下限、极尽风流，而德拉科享受于此。

这一出确实玩大了。尽管距离够远，西弗勒斯只露出个模糊的轮廓，还是有一些人看出了端倪。一周后西弗勒斯第一次主动找上他，把手机放到他面前，屏幕上是那天直播的截图。

“解释？”西弗勒斯简短地问。该说不愧是大学教授吗，这样平静的语调居然也让德拉科感到了一股压迫感。

“没什么要解释的，我们不是在同居吗，西弗？”

西弗勒斯为这称呼极快地抬了下眉毛。

“你造成了不必要的误会？”

“噱头而已……没有人能确定是你，那就不是你。别紧张，”德拉科献媚地笑着，给他们各倒了杯茶，“我还说你是神父呢。”

“我的学生已经——”

“听到还有大学生喜欢我真让人惊喜，”德拉科打断他，在西弗勒斯接过茶杯时一把抓住了他的手腕，拇指在突出的骨节上轻缓地摩挲着。“或者我们……干脆让传言变成真的？”

西弗勒斯既没推开他也没有拉近，黑色的眼睛紧紧盯着他的脸，让人莫名发怵；过了片刻他才缓缓地开口道：“你早就在想这个。”

德拉科撇撇嘴，将西弗勒斯按在沙发靠背上吻了上去：“对。”

他能感到薄薄的西装裤下灼人的温度，西弗勒斯扣着他的后脑强势地吻他，很快夺取了主动权，这让他有点吃惊——他以为西弗勒斯是个老处男呢。很快他就在男人的膝盖上难耐地扭起来了，那只有着细长手指的手摸进衬衫下摆，捻住一边乳尖用力地揉捏着，让他全身都发着痒。他贴着西弗勒斯的嘴唇呻吟，臀部饥渴地磨蹭身下的凸起，直到另一只手解开他的裤链，伸进内裤抚摸濡湿的性器。

“汗？”西弗勒斯松开他的嘴，明知故问道。德拉科才发现这男人有着不为人知的恶趣味——他便用上十倍的恶意，凑到男人耳边说道：“是水，西弗。我为你流的水——好多好多，从你进我房间就开始了。”

一根手指毫无征兆地刺进了他的身体。他高亢地叫了一声，头栽倒在西弗勒斯的胸口，为身体里的侵入者深深浅浅地喘息着。润滑剂就在他沙发边上的桌子里，可他不打算提醒西弗勒斯——偶尔这种干涩的扩张过程以及之后的疼痛会让他更加愉悦。

“哈啊……你真棒，西弗……你喜欢我这样叫你吗？还是教授？”

“你最好称呼我为先生，男孩。”西弗勒斯说，手指在他体内缓缓画着圈。

“好的，先生……你喜欢控制，是不是？主导欲很强的魔鬼教师——啊！”他被突然加进的第二根手指插变了调，委委屈屈地道歉：“对不起，先生。”

“管好你的嘴巴，马尔福先生（Mr.Malfoy）。”

“是，先生。”

西弗勒斯不紧不慢地打开他，三指里里外外操着他的屁股，在敏感点按压。德拉科完全压抑不住愉悦的呻吟，他紧紧环着西弗勒斯的脖子，把放浪的叫声尽数送进男人的耳朵里。

“说真的……这不是你第一次和男人做？”在被活活指奸到射后，他趴在西弗勒斯肩上气喘吁吁地问。西弗勒斯看上去也懒得再和他玩称呼游戏，简单地回答道：“嗯。”

“你一直都是这么冷淡的吗？啊……我都能猜到你的学生们怎么看你，”他轻笑，手指拉开西弗勒斯的裤链，伸进去挑逗地揉弄着。“‘谁能让我们的教授欲火焚身？他喜不喜欢鞭子？’——哦！”

西弗勒斯在他的屁股上不轻不重地打了一巴掌。“我不会跟我的学生做。”

“那是我不是你的学生……你想知道我大学的时候睡到了几个教授吗？”

西弗勒斯用一声轻哼回复他。他扯开粘在自己性器上的手，抬高德拉科的臀部，命令道：“坐下来。”

“是，先生——”德拉科拖长了调应道，扶着西弗勒斯的肩膀缓缓沉下去，穴口一点点包住性器的头部。“操，它真大……”

他费了好大劲把西弗勒斯完全吃下去，发出一声满足的叹息。西弗勒斯没有出声，抓着他臀部的手却收紧了，他猜那上面一定留下了指印。他刚想出声调笑几句，西弗勒斯却突然挺身，用力地擦过他的前列腺。“——啊啊！”

他被抱起来放在沙发上坐好，腿高高抬起来架在西弗勒斯的肩膀上，西弗勒斯抓着他的脚踝一下下往他里面撞。德拉科被操得高声尖叫，脚趾紧紧地蜷起来，感受每一次被填满又抽空的快意，每一寸皮肤都在战栗。老天，他有多久没有过这样酣畅淋漓的性爱，他本以为他将会完全主导，用一举一动把西弗勒斯控制得服服帖帖，可真实的情况似乎反了过来——而他觉得并不坏，或者说，简直好极了。

没过多久他就泄了第二次，粘腻的液体溅了自己一身。他在床上向来是极其敏感的，他的床伴无不对此赞不绝口。高潮时他刻意收缩后穴，观察西弗勒斯的反应。男人的眼睛半眯着，嘴唇微张吐出难以自持的喘息，显然也到了射精的边缘。德拉科决定推他一把，他偏头色情地轻啃男人的脖子，用低哑的嗓音缓缓说道：“射进来，西弗，我想要你的东西在我里面……”

让他满意地，西弗勒斯呻吟一声，深深地射进了他的穴道里。

接下来的日子和之前并没什么不同；他们仍然一天打不了几次照面，西弗勒斯有时几天都待在学校，德拉科则三天两头地在酒吧或炮友的家里过夜。但当他们都在家时——当西弗勒斯带着一身热气走出浴室，或者德拉科又趴在客厅的什么地方找角度拍自己的翘臀时，他们会心照不宣地分享一个眼神，然后如胶似漆地吻在一起。

德拉科知道自己把西弗勒斯的生活搅得一团乱，但他完全不在乎。他知道他不会拒绝自己，更舍不得赶走自己，他在学校做着禁欲的中年教授，回到家的生活却比任何人都淫乱纵欲，但他做不到放弃这种生活。堕落会使人上瘾，德拉科深谙此道。

他跪在浴室的地板上吞吐男人的性器，花洒喷出的温热的水将他的头发打得湿透，他就着热水让灼热的欲望深深滑进自己的喉咙，视野在水流下一片朦胧。西弗勒斯的手指用力插进他的发间，小幅度地挺着腰，他熟练地适应着偶尔的窒息感，舌头卷住龟头发出响亮的吮吸声。最后他射在他的脸上，半透明的液体刚刚溅上去就被冲得干干净净。德拉科擦了擦嘴，抓着西弗勒斯的大腿站起身来，和他在水下接了个缠绵潮湿的吻。

“西弗，我的房租用不着交了吧？”结束了这个吻后，他甜甜蜜蜜地问道。其实他并不缺钱；他只是想试试面前的男人能为自己打破多少原则。他喜欢试探别人的底线，让他们恨他、怨他，又咬牙切齿地舍不得放开他。如他所料，西弗勒斯只是用那黑沉沉的眼睛看了他一会儿，叹了口气。

“随你，”他说道，拧紧水龙头，走到一边去擦干身子。德拉科紧随其后，拥着男人的腰在后颈处细细地吻着，直到西弗勒斯用毛巾把他捂住。“擦干。”

“知道了，先生。”他把毛巾从脸上拉下来，冲对方明亮地微笑。

事情的发展出乎他的意料。从那天后，西弗勒斯不再愿意碰他了。

当德拉科率先沉不住气，在门厅等加班的教授回家，并主动献上亲吻时，西弗勒斯却推开了他。而且在之后的几次尝试里，也仍是相同的结果。意识到男人是在刻意回避自己后，起初，德拉科异常愤怒——恼羞成怒。

他以为自己是谁？一个单身的、死板的、半点魅力没有的老男人！他凭什么以为自己有资格拒绝他？抱着这种想法，德拉科单方面和西弗勒斯打起了冷战，一连四五天没有和他有过任何交流。他照常出去鬼混，在客厅对着摄像头搔首弄姿，将另一个人的存在全然无视。但他却越来越不能集中在这些活动上面，他总会想起西弗勒斯的毫无反应，继而想起他们遍布了房子每个角落的淫乱性爱。对于德拉科来说，每次性爱的体验都是特别的，不可替代；因此他总会回忆起西弗勒斯的手指和性器在身体里活动的方式，回忆起他不紧不慢的节奏和燃烧着欲望的黑沉眼眸。即便是在其他人的床上，他也忍不住想，完全不受控制地。他相信自己没有爱上西弗勒斯。但……但他无法忍受得不到西弗勒斯。

只有德拉科·马尔福将别人钓得神魂颠倒的份。世界该围着他转才对。

德拉科在床上翻了个身，突然冲动地跳起来，收拾离开的行李。他刻意将动静弄得很大，心想，这是他留的最后一次机会了。

他的行李真不少，而且一个他都不愿意留下。倒不是舍不得，只是一想到西弗勒斯会面无表情地把“前房客的东西”处理掉，他就一肚子气。

眼看卧室里属于他的东西一点点变少，被收进两只巨大的行李箱，他能感到心脏慢慢地下沉、下沉。他像个自取其辱的笑话。

也就是在他认真打算就此一去不返的前一刻，卧室门被打开了。西弗勒斯走进来一把推开地上的行李箱，质问:“你在做什么？”

德拉科没有回答，只是怨恨地抬头瞪了男人一眼，爬起来拿回行李箱，继续往里面塞着东西。

“为什么要走？”西弗勒斯的声音经过短暂的平复冷静了下来。德拉科很想冷笑，他不知道自己笑没笑出来，沉默好一阵才吐出一句:“付不起房租。”

“我已经答应过你——”

“可你好像并不乐意呢。”德拉科打断。搞什么，好像他真的会那么死皮赖脸地白住在这里，在另一个人根本不愿意碰自己一下的情况下一样。他等了一会儿没有回复，眼睛有些发酸，却也感到一阵莫名的快感。冠冕堂皇的人现在哑口无言了。

“我只是突然发现，你把我当成玩物。”

德拉科的手顿了顿。“你以为我们之间有什么？”

“我没有这么以为过。但也如你所见，我是个无趣的人，没有精力和你这种男孩玩游戏。”男人靠近了一步，“你……你让我感到难以捉摸——感到失控。”

这是西弗勒斯第一次向他暴露内心。年长者看上去游刃有余、刀枪不入，其实他们一样不安。多像啊，他们俩，都习惯了控制、习惯了自持，失去了这些就像仙人掌被拔去了尖刺般恐慌。

德拉科有很多话想说。比如谩骂男人的逃避，比如向他倾倒出这些天的所有苦闷，比如从没有过的、此刻却憋不住的自我剖析。但最后，他只是笑道:“你的睡衣很可爱，西弗。”

fin.


End file.
